The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to a suture device. More particularly, the invention relates to a suture device to suture trocar puncture wounds or such.
With laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery, a small incision or puncture is made in the patient's body to provide access for a tube or a cannula device. A trocar may be provided to make this incision or puncture, and to form a cannula through the incision or puncture. Once extended into the patient's body, the trocar allows for insertion of various surgical instruments such as scissors, dissectors, retractors, or biopsy instruments to perform diagnostics and/or surgery.
Upon completion of the surgical procedure, the remaining puncture wound may require some attention, e.g., in the form of placing sutures to close the wound.